gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tau'ri
The Tau'ri =Species Overview= Homeworld: Earth Home Galaxy: The Milky Way Galaxy Home System: Sol Current Population: six billions Primary Language: None; many dialects Skin Tone: Varies Major Planets: Earth, New London Affiliation: GATO Current GATO Status: Member =History= The People of Earth have become an immensely influential and powerful race over the course of the last 50 years. They have been fighting hostile powers on behalf of the Milky Way galaxy for many decades and have acquitted themselves with honor throughout their entire campaign. They were once a backwater planet with little significance to anyone until the SGC began routinely shipping teams through their Stargate and their war with the Goa'uld began. They formed deep bonds with the Asgard, Jaffa and the Tok'ra and with them they defeated the Goa'uld on many occasions, then with the rise of Anubis they found the Antarctica defense outpost and defeated his fleet. A year later another battle above Dakara which sealed the fate of both the Goa'uld as a superpower and in the same battle the replicators, scourge of the Asgard were also annihilated. The Power vacuum that resulted was filled by the Jaffa, the Tau'ri were not in a strong position to fill a power void of such a size at the time. Then came the crusade of the Ori, a war where the galaxy came to the brink of destruction under the Origin religion and its fleet of warships. At one time only Earth remained fighting, until a duo of Priors betrayed the Ori and allowed their fleet to be destroyed and the Ori threat wrested from this galaxy. It was at this time that Earths Stargate program was disclosed "D-day" and the world fell in to chaos for the better part of a decade. Many of our peoples left Earth and headed for the many colonies we had built in this galaxy and Pegasus in an effort to escape the turmoil that was engulfing our planet. It was these people who would one day prove the key to our future power. When the Dust settled on Earth the displaced peoples had carved out a small empire in the name of Earth, one that was prosperous and growing. At that time we had only a small fleet of about 20 Daedalus class vessels in this galaxy with which to defend our people. During this time a war with the wraith in Pegasus was beginning and our military resources were being poured in to Pegasus following major re-hauls in the politics of Pegasus. It was the off-world economic and civilian resources of the Milky Way which would be developed in the post Ori period and these made Earth, in time a rich and powerful economic power. Trading in Naquadah and trinium was its specialty and it invested heavily in the infrastructure to support these operations. In Pegasus the military was developing and building a force greater than we had ever had in the Milky Way and the war with the wraith went well but lasted far longer than people had predicted. It was because of this unforeseen length that people began to settle for the long term in Pegasus and there were several large settlements, new London being of particular note because it is now the capitol of Pegasus and probably the largest City ever constructed by Earth off world and the largest city in Pegasus, dwarfing Atlantis in both size and population. The Pegasus war machine was fueled, at least in materials to build ships entirely by the Milky Way economy. But that was lucky because our economy was extremely profitable and we had grown very rich in a short space of time by imposing Naquadah taxes on planets and mines that we had won over. This relationship continued for over a decade until the Wraith were defeated and Pegasus was free, a peaceful and powerful galaxy now home to the entire living population of the Asgard and Lantian societies, as well as over 7 million Earth citizens. 3 Million of them living in New London alone, there were approximately 500,000 military service personnel in Pegasus and 6.5 million civilians. The defeat of the wraith came at a high price however; the wraith had attacked earth and killed nearly 4 billion people as well as damaged our planet to the brink of destruction. However now we are set to rebuild and use our vast wealth to rebuild our planet and our civilization, we are kings of Pegasus and now with the experiences in Pegasus under our belt the Milky Way is going to feel the Tau'ris power. We have let two power vacuums pass us by without seizing power, but now it's our turn. The Tau'ri are channeling vast resources in to building a new fleet of advanced and powerful starships, and upgrading all their old fleet from Pegasus. They have an obstacle, a rival superpower that has grown from an old wound; the Aschen are the only race besides the Tau'ri who could claim to be the supreme human civilization in the Milky Way. The clashing of two titans of our species is coming and everyone in this galaxy will get caught in the middle of the contest to see who will become "the fifth race." =Physiology= =Philosophy= =Language= =Government and Politics= =Economy= =Society and Culture= Society Culture =Astrography= =Military= Military Political Power Military Tactics Non-/Military Philosophy Philosophy on War Military Influence in Tau'ri Society Military Strength Navy Army Colonial Militia Known Military Units *Tau'ri Navy ** Terran Space Navy/Fleet (TSN/F) ** Naval Special Warfare Command Centre (NSWCC) ** Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) *Tau'ri Army ** Terran Marine Corps (TMC) ** Special Forces Task Units (SFTU) ** Terran Army Intelligence Services (TAIS) *Tau'ri Colonial Militia ** Terran Militia Forces (TMF) Military Ranks =Notes= =References= =External Links= Category:Aliens